Nice to Meet You
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Request #4: NozoEli Soulmate AU


**AN: So…someone asked for NozoEli Soulmates AU…and I delivered. Please enjoy this little fic I wrote.**

* * *

 **NICE TO MEET YOU**

3…

2…

1…

0…

Those were what the numbers in Ayase Eli's arm said. She gasped as she saw them and stood frozen in the middle of the mall atrium. It's finally happened. The day her grandmother's always told her about. The day she would meet her soulmate…

* * *

 _Once upon a time, when she was a 5 year old back home in Russia, she asked her grandmother what the numbers in her forearm meant as she sat in her lap. Her father was seated on the couch, next to her mother who was tending to her baby sister back then. She noticed that her parents had one, her grandmother had one even little Arisa had one. Except her parents' and her grandmother's said 00:00:00 while hers and Arisa's were still counting down. Their marks also looked like it was branded into skin with iron rather than printed like hers and Arisa's. Her grandmother made her look at her and cupped her little cheeks as she answered her question._

" _My dear Elichika, these numbers are not something to take lightly. These numbers in your arms, my dear, is time."_

" _I don't get it, grandma." Little Eli said in confusion. Her grandmother merely smiled and patted her head._

" _I'll explain. These numbers tell you when you'll meet your soulmate. See this; this means you'll meet them in Fifteen Years. When the time comes for you to meet, the numbers become zero and when you both see each other face to face; it becomes a scar, branded into your skin for the rest of your life." Her grandmother excitedly said. Little Eli deduced that the reason her parents' and grandmother's time already said zero was because they already met their soulmates…whatever that is._

" _What's a soulmate?"_

" _Let's see…how should I put this so that a little fox like you can understand? Ah…a soulmate is your true love. The one you'll marry and spend the rest of your life with…like your mama and papa."_

" _Grandma and Grandpa too?" She asked back then with an excited look and the elderly lady nodded._

" _Yes. Oh my dear Elichika, I hope that I can stick around long enough to meet your soulmate. I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together." Her grandmother said as she gave Eli a big hug. Little Eli happily returned the hug and kissed her grandmother's cheek._

* * *

But unfortunately, Grandma Ayase would never get to meet her granddaughter's soulmate. It's why Eli was at the mall in the first place; to get her mind off the news of her grandmother's death and her eventual return to Russia in two days time. She felt bitter at the fact that this happened just after she died. Eli wished that she found her soulmate days or weeks earlier. Or that grandma held out until she did. Oh, how happy her grandmother would've been. But that was pretty selfish of her; after all grandma wasn't suffering from her sickness anymore and she was with grandpa now. Eli furiously wiped her tears away and looked up, coming face to face with a woman, who was looking at her own forearm. Eli noticed that she was very, _very_ beautiful; gentle Japanese features…vibrant green eyes…purple hair tied into twin tails…a shapely body and voluptuous breasts (Eli would be lying if she said she didn't notice that after seeing the girl's face). She could feel her own timer starting to sear into her skin; like it was being branded into her. When their eyes met, her heart started rapidly beating; fast enough that she could swear it was going to cause a tear into the space time continuum. Time slowed down and at that moment, Eli felt like there was nothing in the world but her and her new found soulmate.

But then…

Everything came rushing back; her grandmother's death, the fact that she has to return to Russia tomorrow…and all of a sudden, she felt bitter all over again. Before the purple haired girl could say anything else, Eli walked past her and didn't once spare her a glance as she left the mall and went home.

* * *

"So, are you sure you both have everything you need?" Umi asked her, scratching the scar of her timer on her arm. A habit she's had ever since they met.

"Yes, Umi, we do." Eli answered in a monotone manner. This is the hundredth time her friend has asked her that question. Though, she was used to Umi's constant worrying; it was another habit she developed from looking out for her childhood friend, Honoka, too much. Eli and Umi met in college and the moment they did, there were three things that Eli noticed about her; the first was that she was really beautiful with her long blue hair, the second was that she was strict and disciplined but polite as well and the third was that her timer was already branded into her skin. Umi claimed that it was because she met her soulmate, Kotori, when she was a mere seven year old playing in the park. Eli wouldn't have believed her, but then she met Kotori and knew that they both spoke the truth. Eli saw how Kotori saw her beloved as her Knight in Shining Armor while Umi adored Kotori; always staying near her and being at her beck and call especially when she needed it. Unfortunately, Kotori had to study for today so she wasn't able to see them off in the airport.

"Alright…well, take care. Send our condolences to your parents." Umi said before wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"We will." Eli said as she returned the gesture. Before she can walk away to where Arisa and her girlfriend, Yukiho, were waiting, Umi called for her.

"Wait. Your timer. It's branded." Umi pointed out in surprise. Eli simply nodded in confirmation to what Eli was thinking.

"What did you do? Did you get her name?" Umi asked in a hurry since they were already calling for the people who were in the flight to Russia.

"Nothing. I walked away. We'll talk about this when I get back, Umi. I'll see you." The blonde said before hugging her friend and walking away. She passed by Arisa, who gave Yukiho a kiss on her cheek. When they arrived in Japan and Arisa started school in the country, she met her soulmate almost immediately. Truth be told, she felt a bit envious of her; their grandmother actually got to meet Yukiho, even if it was only through video call. Arisa has her love to help her through her grief while she walked away from her soulmate. Maybe when they come back…she can make it up to that girl. Assuming she finds her. With a heavy heart, both girls board the plane, with the younger sister eventually collapsing in her arms to cry…

* * *

The funeral went by in a blur for Eli but she does remember breaking down crying when she tried to read the eulogy she made for her grandmother. In the end, her father had to take over reading for her because she was crying so much that she couldn't speak.

"Elichika…" A soft voice called for her. She turned around from her perch in on the living room and saw her mother. The older woman walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I remember when you were a five year old; asking about the timer. You were sitting on your grandmother's lap when your curiosity finally got the best of you. She tried to explain to you as best as she could and you never asked again; you even took it upon yourself to explain it to Arisa when she finally asked. You were so excited for days after that day." Her mother said with a gentle and comforting smile; one that Eli couldn't help but return.

"Your grandmother must be so happy right now; wherever she is. Even if she didn't get to meet your soulmate." Her mother told her. Again, that brought a painful tug upon her heart. It was her grandmother's fondest wish to meet their soulmates but she never got to meet Eli's.

"Elichika…" Her mother forced her to look her in the eye. "Your grandmother wouldn't want you to abandon your partner just because of her death. You're angry…you're grieving, I know. You love your grandmother so much. But think of your partner, Elichika; it's unfair to her. She's waiting for you. Your grandmother is waiting for you to build a life with her. If you run from her, that wouldn't happen and that would make your grandmother sad…and I'm sure you don't want her to be sad, right?"

Eli found herself unable to speak and simply nodded in response. Her mother had a point; it was unfair to that girl who was probably waiting on her back home.

"You…you're right, mother. I'll set things straight with her as soon as I can." She said in surrender.

"That's my girl." Her mother said before pressing a kiss to her forehead and she sat beside her, enjoying a comfortable silence with each other's company.

* * *

A week later, Eli and Arisa were back in Japan. Arisa immediately left their house to go to the Homura bakery to see Yukiho. Eli, on the other hand, wondered how she was going to find her soulmate again. She never even got her name; all she got was a face but what good would that do her. Sighing, she decided to take a walk. It was snowing outside and she wrapped her scarf around her neck as she wandered aimlessly. Eventually, she found herself at the steps of the local shrine. Before she knew it, she was walking up those steps; like there was an unexplainable force pulling her to the shrine. When she reached the top steps, her breath was caught on her throat. Because, there, praying by the shrine, was her purple haired soulmate. There was just something about her that drew Eli to her. Whether it was part of the package of being her soulmate or something else entirely, she felt the need to be by her side and make up for her absences since they met. The blonde Russian was snapped out of her stupor when the purple haired lady turned around and their eyes met. She felt the same thing she felt in the mall all over again; time slowed down and it's as if nothing else was in the world but the two of them as they slowly approached each other.

"Hello." The purple haired woman shyly greeted her.

"Hello." Eli replied, the atmosphere suddenly between them suddenly becoming awkward. Unable to take the silence anymore, the blonde Russian decided to break the ice.

"I'm Ayase Eli. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself as she held her hand out. The lady took her hand and shook it.

"Toujou Nozomi. It's nice to meet you, Ayase-san. I'll be in your care from now on." Nozomi politely said with a shy yet beautiful smile.

"Eli, please. Call me 'Eli'. " The blonde said as she took in Nozomi's form and continued holding her hand, not once having the intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Call me, Nozomi, then…Elicchi." She replied. Even though they've only met twice in their lives…Eli was already smitten by this girl and she found herself warming up to the nickname immediately. It felt just…right.

"Nozomi-san-"

"Just Nozomi."

"Nozomi…I-I would like to apologize for my actions during our first meeting. It was unbecoming of me. I want to make up for the times I wasn't there when we could've been getting to know each other. To start off...there's this cafe I know that serves really great parfaits. Would you like to have some with me?" Eli shyly asked as she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. Nozomi could hear the sincerity in her voice and smiled.

"I would like that." She responded. With a wide smile, Eli let her hand go and offered her arm to the purple haired lady, who immediately took it and they walked down the shrine steps, ready and excited for the beginning of their new life together…

* * *

 **AN: Took me about two weeks to write this because of school. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Firework out!**


End file.
